whatnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatnots
Whatnots are a specified species of "Humanoid". Tons of whatnots were spreaded across the world. Muppets Muppet Whatnots are blank Muppet heads, onto which facial features, bodies, and clothes are added to make any kind of character in the Muppet Show universe. A similar group of Muppets known as Anything Muppets appear on Sesame Street. Notable recurring characters made from Whatnots include Lew Zealand, Marvin Suggs, and Bobby Benson. There were many different Whatnots. In the first two seasons, the Whatnots were mostly shaped like Fraggles. Later in the series, more humanoid Whatnots were added, often with sculpted noses. In 1994, The new Muppet whatnots have been introduced as Annette and Bubbles. In 1993, Playskool released a series of toy Muppet Workshop Puppet Kits based on the concept of Whatnot Muppets. More recently, The Muppet Whatnot Workshop is an interactive puppet creation display at FAO Schwarz in New York City, and online. For promotion of the workshop, the Muppets (led by the Whatnots) took over the Today Show on November 13, 2008. The Muppet Whatnot Workshop Kits were sold through Toys R Us stores in late 2011 to coincide with the promotion for The Muppets. Anything Muppets .]] ."]] Anything Muppets (or "AMs", as they're referred to in the studio) are "empty" Muppet heads. Facial features, bodies and clothes can be added to make any kind of character. A similar group of puppets known as Whatnots appeared on The Muppet Show. Some Anything Muppets also appeared in Muppet movies and specials. The Anything Muppets were introduced in the first episode of Sesame Street in a sketch involving Gordon. An Anything Muppet appeared without any facial features, and Gordon introduced her as an Anything Person and proceeded to give her and four other Anything Muppets who appeared in sequence eyes, noses, and hair to form a family. During the first seasons of Sesame Street, they were known as "The Anything People" who could be anything they wanted. Usually the live actors, like Bob, would turn them into different characters. This concept was abandoned after a few seasons, although every once in a while an Anything Muppet character would take off his nose or lose his mustache. Although these puppets were usually used to create human characters, animals were also sometimes concocted from Anything Muppets, until the late 1980s, including the Tortoise and the Hare, the Three Little Pigs and Captain Vegetable. This practice could be seen in The Miss Muffet Play. Aliens, such as The Gonk and The Geefle, and monsters such as Bennett Snerf, Arlene Frantic, Fenwick, Rosemary and Pamela could also be made from Anything Muppets. Main Sesame Street characters that are made from Anything Muppets include Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Mr. Johnson, Roosevelt Franklin, Guy Smiley, Lefty the Salesman, the Twiddlebugs, and Sherlock Hemlock. ::-Ed Christie describing Anything Muppets to the crew of SisimpurThe World According to Sesame Street Types The following types of Anything Muppets appear on Sesame Street; terms for these are derived from CTW style guides and other sources: * Fat Blue (and live hand variant) * Green * Pumpkin (and live hand variant) * Purple * Lavender * Large Lavender Live Hand * Orange Gold (and live hand variant) * Little Anything Muppets, a sub-group which includes Hot Pink, Reddish Magenta, Orange Pumpkin, Light Green, Brown, and Small Lavender. In addition, a few other types have been used less frequently; official titles are currently unknown. * Large orange live hand ::Laundromat Manager, King Fred, Murray the Mediocre, Sir John Feelgood, Mo, The Grand Royal Square Lover, Geppetto, Diva D'Abruzzo, Super Nanny, Hansel, Noel Cowherd, "The Most Important Meal of the Day" chef, "Once is Not Enough" father, the dentist from "Dentist of Seville", Dr. Edwynn, Guntag Gelman-Jones, Charmin', Suspension Act Magician, one of the backup singers from the remake of "The Sneeze Song", Long Jane Silver, Dani, Emagene, I.C. DeForrest, King Oliver, Dr. Ruster * Large lavender hand rod ::The Count (in The First Day of School), Rusty, Mr. Essex, Sonny Friendly (originally, 1986-1993), Frankie, The Grand High Triangle Lover (originally), The Princess and the C, Donald Trump Muppet, Ambulance Driver * Magenta ::Flo, Smelly, Breakfast Club Singer, Dinner Theatre cousin, Tyrone, Prince, Groucho Marx Muppet, Tony * Large green live hand ::Super K Cereal boy, Ice cream vendor, "Me Gotta Be Me" piano player, Heaviest Catch crew member * Large pink live hand ::Prairie Dawn's Mom, Virginia Virginia, Gretel, The Closer * Large light pink live hand ::Sadie Schwartzbaum, Salesperson * Brown ::Kingston Livingston III, Sergeant Gabriel Sources Gallery PeggySilly.png Toon_Link_SSBB.jpg Sarah.png Alien Whatnots.png|Alien Whatnots Whatnot-blue-purple.jpg|The interchangeability of the puppets is evident in this Whatnot in episode 308 who has a purple head and blue hands. Ms. Sweety and Whatnots.jpg Whatnots.JPG 255px-Slipskull.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-07-16h02m04s26.png Lily Surprised.png PeachDaisy_MP9.png MP9_Wallpaper1.jpg Category:Whatnots